


Let Me Touch

by oo0_oo0



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo0_oo0/pseuds/oo0_oo0
Summary: Ficlet of comfort and soft touches after Harvey does something impulsive. Set during S1 E12 Dogfight, when Harvey gets Clifford Danner to clock him to buy them more time.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Let Me Touch

The moment the officer left the apartment with Matt in the tow, Mike turns to Harvey and glares. The façade of smug confidence and nonchalance he’s put on all night slipping off without a trace. 

“You wanted to say the lines,” Harvey says, a corner of his lips quirking up in amusement. It made the bruise on his cheek twinge. 

“Harvey.”

“I let you say the juvenile line.”

“Harvey,” Mike says again. This time he closes the distance between them and goes over to the couch that Harvey is perched on. Mike’s brows are furrowed and his heart is hammering in his chest. He knows he must look flushed but he can’t quite bring himself to care. The bruise on Harvey’s cheek is staring to turn an angry reddish purple. There is a trace of dried blood at the corner of his lips where the impact of the punch must have cut his lips on teeth. “You can’t just do that,” Mike says. He’s suddenly so furious. He wants to yell, but instead what comes out is almost a choked sob. 

Harvey, to his credit, stops with the wisecracking, and just looks at Mike. 

“You should’ve let me in on your plan. I could have helped. Made sure you were safe –”

Harvey puts a hand lightly on Mike’s arm. “I was safe,” he says, uncharacteristically gentle, “You were there. You called the guards.” 

“You had no way of knowing how fast they would get there,” Mike persists, this angry heat still sitting uncomfortably in his chest. “You don’t understand Harvey. I’ve seen people knocked out cold just like that, and they never got up again. Wrong angle, right force, it can happen in just seconds.” The horror of what he is saying hits him just as the words leave his mouth, and Mike feels a chill spread inside him. He could have lost Harvey, just like that. 

Harvey reaches out to put his hands around Mike’s clenched fists. His inner sirens are blaring; Harvey Specter doesn’t do this – this comforting and reassuring. But he is finding that he’s getting better and better at surprising himself these days. Besides, Mike is right. It was reckless. He should have told Mike. But then Mike would have stopped him. 

“You wanted him to take it out on you,” Mike says darkly, looking down at Harvey’s hands covering his own. He looks up at Harvey quizzically as though to ask what the hell is going on. “You felt guilty, overwhelmingly guilty. Yes, you bought us time. But you also thought you deserved it. You wanted to punish yourself,” Mike finishes quietly. Then to his utter horror, he feels a hot tear slip down his face, then another. 

Harvey’s eyes widen. He doesn’t say anything, just watches Mike crying while their hands are still interlinked. He’s baffled. For all the shit he gives Mike about over-empathizing with every client, what floors him is actually how anyone can have this much courage to wear their heart on their sleeve all the time. 

Harvey leans forward and kisses Mike. It’s soft and familiar, like they’ve done it a thousand times before. He kisses like he’s trying to apologize. A moment later when their lips part, Mike is no longer crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just a one off drabble. I wrote impulsively after rewatching an old episode. Comments always appreciated.


End file.
